


All Happy Families Are Alike

by Andraste



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo Mollari has guests for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Happy Families Are Alike

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Russian translation of this story available right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5150123) on the AO3.

Vir knew there was something wrong as soon as the door to Londo's suite whirred open and he could smell cooking. His first thought was that something had caught on fire, but his alarm faded slightly as he realised that it was a food smell, not an 'evacuate the station' smell.

He hesitated in the doorway, wondering who could possibly be in there. In all the time he'd known Londo, his ambassador had never so much as ordered his own groceries, let alone cooked anything. He didn't usually entertain the kind of guests who were likely to make breakfast afterwards, either. That had always been Vir's job, unless he was away and some poor attendant got stuck with it. Moving cautiously towards the kitchen, Vir could hear someone humming. That wasn't very likely to be Londo, either, at this time of day. He wasn't what the humans would call a 'morning person'.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he stuck his head around the door - a burglar who had broken in to steal all their food? - but a Narn wrapped in a bedsheet was more than unexpected.

"Good morning," G'Kar said chirpily.

"Uh ..." Vir replied, utterly stunned.

He'd known for a while now that G'Kar was visiting Londo's quarters a lot lately. Although he'd never have said anything, least of all to Londo, he could guess why as well. They'd been getting, well, _friendlier_ ever since the Centauri withdrew from Narn. Then one day after Londo had his heart attack, Vir had come to visit him in his hospital room, and there they were, holding hands. Londo had dropped G'Kar's hand like it was a rabid drazit, Vir had blushed and pretended not to notice anything, and G'Kar had looked inscrutable as usual.

Since then, Vir had been telling himself that it was none of his business who Londo got friendly with anyway. They seemed to want to keep it a secret, not that the entire station hadn't been making jokes about them being married for years. But here was G'Kar, in Londo's quarters, first thing in the morning.

"You're making Londo breakfast?" he blurted out at last.

"No," G'Kar said. "I am making _myself_ breakfast. If Londo wants food, I'm sure he's capable of getting it himself."

Vir had never quite stopped being frightened of G'Kar. Not only was he a giant Narn who had once broken Vir's arm, he was loud and brash. He was also the bravest and most confidant person Vir had ever met, which was intimidating enough on its own. He seemed to be in a very good mood today, though, which Vir appreciated even though he didn't want to think about why.

"Not really," Vir said, sitting down at the table. It was novel to see someone else using the kitchen for once. G'Kar was heating up something in a pot on the stove, stirring it with a wooden spoon. It smelled a little strange, but not bad. "Londo doesn't cook."

"I suppose his idea of meal preparation is opening a new bottle of brivari and yelling for a servant," G'Kar said.

Vir had to smile, even though it make him feel disloyal "This one time I was running late and he tried to reheat his own lunch, he actually managed to blow up the ultrawave. By the time I arrived, the fire suppression sytem had covered the whole room in foam."

G'Kar laughed, which made Vir laugh as well, more in relief than anything. It was hard to be scared of someone while they were making breakfast.

"What are you two so amused by at this time of day?" Londo asked, appearing in the doorway with his usual sour morning expression. He didn't look as though he'd had much sleep. Vir fell guiltily silent.

"You," G'Kar said bluntly. "What else?"

Londo shook his head. "G'Kar, you are a very rude guest. You steal my sheets, use my kitchen to make foul-smelling gloop and now you are encouraging my aide to laugh at me." He was acting as if Vir arrived to discover half-naked Narns in their kitchen every morning, but anyone who knew him well could have seen that he was not completely happy to find them here together.

"It is not 'gloop'," G'Kar said. "It's fresh _glack_."

Walking over to the stove, Londo peered dubiously into the pot. "No, it is definitely gloop."

G'Kar lifted the spoon out and extended it to him like a challenge. "This is a breakfast fit for warriors, Mollari. I doubt that your delicate Centauri digestion could handle it."

"You Narns have stomach acid that would dissolve granite. I am not suicidal enough to want to sample your cuisine."

"I'd like to try it," Vir said, "that is, if you don't mind." Vir liked to try new food, even if he sometimes regretted it later. One of his favourite things about Babylon 5 was the variety on offer, but he had never been brave enough to approach one of the Narn vendors and ask to sample their wares.

Both of them turned to him as if they'd just remembered he was there, and G'Kar gave him a measuring look. "This one is more courageous than he appears, Mollari."

Vir wasn't sure weather to take that as a compliment or not. It was strange having G'Kar pay full attention to him at all. Apart from when he'd grudgingly thanked Vir for saving many of his people by getting them away from the Centauri occupation, and the horrible time he'd had to lie about Na'Toth being kept prisoner on Narn, they'd barely had a proper conversation in five years.

He scooped some _glack_ into a bowl and put it in front of Vir. Both Londo and G'Kar watched expectantly as he raised the spoon and tentatively took a mouthful of the steaming paste. He burned his tongue a little, but since his teeth didn't start to dissolve, he scooped up another spoonful and blew on it before putting it in his mouth.

"It's not bad," he said at last.

G'Kar smiled in triumph. "See, Mollari, even your servant is brave enough to venture the unknown."

Vir almost protested that he was Londo's diplomatic aide, and not a servant, but he knew when to quit while he was ahead. Londo raised his eyes to the ceiling and sat down with a theatrical sigh.

"If the Centauri Prime Minister should be poisoned by the great Narn prophet," he said, "it will be a terrible scandal."

G'Kar grinned triumphantly and ladled out two more bowls before making himself comfortable at the table. Vir couldn't help but notice that he'd made more than enough _glack_ for three people, whatever he'd said before. Londo prodded it uncertainly.

"It's a bit like Earth porridge," Vir said, taking another mouthful. So far he had noticed no ill effects. "I think some _chola_ syrup would go well with it," he added, starting to get up.

"There isn't any," Londo said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Vir said. "Yesterday we had a whole bottle."

"Well, now we don't."

Vir was about to ask him what he'd done with it, but then he caught sight of G'Kar's expression and decided that he really, _really_ didn't want to know. Flushing slightly, he went back to eating his breakfast.

Londo finally worked up the nerve to taste his _glack_, and grimaced theatrically. "This is not what I would call breakfast, G'Kar."

"It will do you good to eat some real food for a change, Mollari, instead of that overdone Centauri muck."

Vir tried not to take offence at that - G'Kar was only being his usual self, after all. "I promise I'll make breakfast tomorrow," he said to Londo. "Should I bring enough for three?" he asked.

G'Kar looked at Londo, and Londo looked back. Vir almost squirmed in his chair, feeling that he was intruding. Eventually, they seemed to decide something without saying a word. G'Kar went on eating as though nothing had happened.

"You might as well," Londo said. "I'm sure that G'Kar will be more than happy to eat me out of house and home."

"_Glack_ does not appear out of thin air, you know. You owe me breakfast now."

"For feeding me this, all I'll owe you is the bill for having my stomach pumped." He continued to eat it anyway.

Vir hid his smile behind another mouthful of _glack_, and started to mentally plan the next day's breakfast while the two of them went on bickering. Maybe he should get his own back by making G'Kar spoo pancakes.


End file.
